


Don't forget to take the pancakes!

by Iwasfightingforus



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwasfightingforus/pseuds/Iwasfightingforus
Summary: Nick was preparing breakfast Ellie and himself when Gibbs called...Takes place a bit after 18x06
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Don't forget to take the pancakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fan fic ever and Englisch isn't my first language, but I hope you'll like it!

He was standing in the kitchen, preparing some breakfast for both of them. Ellie was still in the bathroom, getting herself ready when his phone rang.

"Morning Gibbs" he said after taking the call. "Torres, dead Marine near Fort Lincoln Park." "Got it." "I'll call Bishop. Take her with you." "Oh...oh, y-you don't have to. I can call her, w-we wanted to carpool anyways", Nick spluttered, scratching his neck a little nervously. "Okay. Meet you there", was all he said, then Gibbs hung up.

"Okay", Nick murmured. Thank god, he probably didn't notice anything.

A few minutes later Ellie was coming out of the bathroom, tying her hair into a ponytail. "Who do you want to call?", she asked curiously.

"You, actually." She looked at him with confusion now. "We got a case. Dead Marine was found near Fort Lincoln Park. Gibbs wanted to call you too but I said I could do it. Could have been a little susbicious otherwise", Nick said while looking at her phone next to him.

"Ah-ha, even if I had been curious, how you would have explained to him, why you're answering my calls", she said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I was just doing pancakes for my girl while she was getting ready for work, you know."

"You made me pancakes?", Ellie asked with shiny eyes, "Damn. Couldn't the dead Marine wait at least until I finished breakfast? I love your pancakes!"

Shaking is head in amusement, he held up a box with some pancakes and syrup in it. "It's all ready, babe. We can take it with us."

"Aw, you know me too well. Thanks. But...don't call me babe", she said with squinty eyes, only to smile brightly a moment later, putting her arms around Nicks neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you", she whispered, looking right into his eyes to make sure he knows she really means it.

Nick returned her smile and wraped his arms around her hips, pulling her closer to kiss her again, just with a bit more passion now.

"I love you too, more than you know." Both were smiling at each other softly.

"So, what are we gonna do about that?", Ellie asked a few moments later.

"Oh, I for sure got some good ideas but I think that must wait until work ist over, otherwise Gibbs is probably going to kills us."

Shaking her head and smiling about her silly boyfriend, Ellie grabbed her keys and said: "Okay you silly, you're probably right. Then come on, let's solve that case! And...don't forget to take the pancakes!"


End file.
